a nate love story never say goodbye
by hanifah
Summary: never say goodbye it kills all hope of meting again, you just say we shall meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**A LOVE STORY: NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

It was a Saturday morning when the students went for a competition at a certain school and nishy was one of those who went. Nishy was a tall slender beautiful girl who was loved by many because of her kindness. They had a lot of fun but as everything must come to an end it was also time for them to go back to school.

As nishy was waiting for a cab there came a boy on a bike. He was a light skinned handsome boy.

"Come let's go home together." The boy told nishy.

"Maybe next time as for me im going to board a cab." Said nishy.

So the boy left, as he was riding his bike nishy kept on looking at him.

On Monday nishy woke up a bite late than usual for school but she managed to reach there in time for the assembly. The principal was awarding prizes to the students who participated in the competition. The principal was very proud of them because they managed to make the first position. And nishy got an award and so did the boy she met on Saturday.

Then they all went to class for their lessons. At break time, nishy was walking on the school campus when she bumped into the other boy.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she replied.

"Sooo… uhmm… will you wait for me so that w can go back home together?" The boy asked nishy.

"Uhmmm…I…" she was still thinking whether to say yes or no.

"Please just say yes. " Interrupted the boy.

"Okay" replied nishy.

"So I guess I will…wait for you at the gate in the evening." said the boy. "Okay" replied nishy.

"Oh by the way I'm nate." Said the boy.

"And I'm nishy"

Then she left while smiling and one of her friends found her.

"Nishy why are you smiling?" Asked her friend (that's call her Maggie) "and who is hat boy I saw you with?"

"He is just a friend."Replied nishy.

"Oh just a friend... I see" said Maggie sarcastically.

"Stop it, I told you he is just a friend" said nishy while punching her playfully.

"Okay" said Maggie while smiling.

So they went back to class, the teacher was teaching but nishy was in her own world, she was smiling. And Maggie saw her, she just nodded her head while muttering "just a friend "

When it reached time for going back home, nishy marched out of the school gate. This time she didn't even wait for Maggie. Maggie came running after her shouting "nishy wait for me" but nishy just kept on walking. So she met Nate waiting for her. But Maggie managed to catch up with her before they left.

"Nishy I was calling you but you… (She saw Nate) ohhh, I see why you didn't even wait for me. I guess I will leave you two alone"

Then nishy and Nate went while conversing about many things that had happened at school.

They laughed a lot and got to know each other better. They reached where nishy had to take a different route from Nate's.

"Goodnight nishy see you tomorrow." Said Nate.

"Goodnight to you too."

And she kissed him on the cheek.

NATE'S POV; no… she didn't just… kiss me on the cheek. When she kissed me on the cheek I all of a sudden started feeling something in my heart I can't explain it because I also just couldn't understand what was happening to me. Its was like I felt butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden. How do I feel for this girl nishy Evans? Do I...love her? Ohh no you don't maybe she even does have a boyfriend and im here fooling my self. End of pov

Nate finally managed to get some strength in his legs and went home.

NISYH'S POV: when I kissed him on the cheek I felt something that I have never felt I my whole life. I think I like Nate... Hey nishy better wake up because he the one you like doesn't. But how did he know that we stay in the same area? I guess he knew me from way back even when before we had met. Well, I think he is kinda cute. End of pov

So every day nishy would go back home with Nate and that's when she started loving him as more than just a friend. As they continued to meet each other her feelings grew deeper and deeper.

It was a hot day; the cloud was blue with the sun shining its golden rays upon the earth. When Nate went at nishy's to ask her out. Knock knock

So nishy's little sister opened the door.

"Hello…uhmm is nishy around?" Nate said

"Hey nishy your boy friend is here... "She shouted

Nishy came down shouting "I don't have a boy friend" (she then saw Nate)

"Oh hi Nate" she said. "Hi" replied Nate.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Uhmm today is a beautiful day uhm I was asking if we can go to the beach together." He asked

"Okay let me first tell my sister." She answered.

"Hey Kim (nishy's sister) I going out with Nate I will be back later." She shouted

"Okay" Kim replied

So they went to the beach and they really enjoyed. After all the excitement, the two had to go back home. Nishy was so happy.

Nishy's pov: lying on the bed with a grin on her face I think this is the best day in my entire life, because we really did a lot of funny stuff. We went swimming when I saw him walk towards me coming from the water; it felt like the whole world was in slow motion. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. I have to tell Maggie about it. *She got her cell phone and rang her* end of pov.

*On the phone*

Nishy: hi Maggie

Maggie: hi as you sound happy what is going on?

Nishy: well…I think I'm in …*keeps quiet*

Maggie: hey girl, don't leave me in the blue finish.

Nishy: okay uhmm I think I'm in love

Maggie: *screaming*

Nishy: Maggie, stop it

Maggie: sorry I couldn't help it. I'm so happy for you. With who?

Nishy: well I will tell you later. But the problem is I don't know if he likes me too?

Maggie: you should trying seeing other guys and if he loves you he will of course become jealous.

Nishy: well thanks that's why I love you. End of convo

At school there was a boy whom most of the children thought that she liked, he was called Nick. He was also a good looking boy. So one day nishy was sleeping in class, nick came and put his hand on her. She also left him because Nate was seeing what nick was doing. But he never took it seriously. As days went by Nate stopped talking to nishy, he was kinda avoiding her. Nishy was very happy because that was all she was waiting for to know that he also felt something for her. The following days they started looking at each other differently showing that there was some bit of chemistry between them.

But nick didn't not stop disturbing nishy, as he could hug her each time they met. And that kept on annoying Nate until when he also decided to do something in order to know if she also liked him.

So he decided to start courting Maggie so that she would also become jealous. Maggie would tell nishy about a boy she likes not knowing that it's the same boy that her friend also likes. Nishy's pov: Nate doesn't love me I was so stupid to even think that he would love me. End of pov.

Since nishy really liked her friend ad didn't want their friendship to end all because of a boy. She decided to leave the boy to her friend. So nishy stopped talking to Nate. He would always go after her to know why she doesn't talk to him but she kept on running away from him.

The following day there was a school fête at their school. All the children where to be there including nishy, Nate, Maggie and nick. Nishy started dancing but she had a lot on her mind so sat down on the chair. While she as all covered in thoughts, Nate came, she was going to run away but he stopped her.

"We need to talk" he said, taking her outside

"Why don't you ant to talk to me" asked Nate.

"Why should I even bother when you are dating Maggie?" Nishy replied with her eyes full of tears.

"Are you jealous? I'm dating her because you are also dating nick." Said Nate angrily. Nate's pov: let her not search behind my words and know that she is the only girl that made my heart beat so fast. End of pov.

"I'm not dating him; I only did what I did in order to make you jealous." She said looking down.

"Jealous, jealous. But why?" He asked.

Nishy first paused for a minute and just started to cry but Nate insisted on knowing why she wanted to make him jealous.

"Because…I...I… uhmmm" she said.

"What speak up" he said.

"I love you" she said shyly.

"What did you say?" Asked Nate surprisingly, shocked.

"I LOVE YOU" repeated nishy still crying.

They stopped talking for a while, so nishy asked Nate to say something.

"Now what do you want me to say?" He asked angrily.

"Okay I love you; to tell you the truth I also love you so much." Nishy was so surprised that she just gave him a hug. They were still hugging when someone saw them (guess who it was) yes Maggie saw them but she just moved away fuming with anger. As for the love birds, they were now conversing happily in each others hands.

"That's when nishy remembered Maggie what about Maggie?" She asked.

"I don't love her, I only love you my sweetheart." He said while kissing her on the fore head.

"No, it's just that she also loves you now what will I tell her?" She said.

"Stop thinking about that we will talk about that later, let's just enjoy this beautiful moment" Nate said.

They finally said good night to each other. But as nishy was walking to the door she found Maggie who looked at her with fury. Nishy was going to talk to her but she stopped with a slap on the cheek. (One which can't be easily forgotten.) And the poor thing started crying.

"How could you do this to me, my own best friend?" Maggie Asked. "I trusted you and told you everything but you were just seducing my man and flirting with him. You are such a hypocrite."

She tried to explain as much as she could but it was as if all her words were following on deaf ears. Maggie just left her there crying. When nishy finally reached at her house, she laid down on her bed.

Nishy's pov: I hoe Maggie would one day understand and get to know that I never took her man in fact he was never hers. But at least he loooovees me screaming I'm I dreaming she pitched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Even if it was a dream I wouldn't want to wake up from that sweet dream. But it's not a dream he loves me. End of pov.

Nate's pov: finally she is mine, when she said those 3 words that I love you I felt like my heart would burst open because of the joy I was feeling. At that moment I was the happiest luckiest boy in the world. I really love my nishy Evans and I will NEVER LET HER GO. End of pov.

So they stared going out almost everyday but one morning she woke and saw a letter on her table. She thought it was from Maggie as she had taken long without talking to her. When she opened it to read, it was from Nate after reading it she just passed out for some minutes. (Want to know what know what was inside well lets see)

_**Nate's letter;**_

_I really enjoyed the lovely days that we spent together they were so beautiful. And I will always remember including you because I love you so much. You will always be my first and only true love. As they say the first cut is the deepest it will also be like that for me. But we have to end what has been going on in order to avoid any future consequences. What we have is now is now over. But I want you to know that I love you so much_

**Your ex-boyfriend**

**Nate**

Nishy's pov: I fell down to the ground because I felt like my legs couldn't support my weight. A tear rolled down my cheek wondering why and how he could do this to me. The words in the letter kept on coming back to me and I couldn't help shading tears, I cried for the first time in my whole life real tears all because of a boy whom I think didn't not deserve my love. Maybe I'm just paying for what I did to Maggie but that was not my fault. I finally gained courage and dried my tears. I have to go to school. I dressed up and…end of pov.

At school she didn't see Nate the whole day until when she was going back home. Walking towards the gate with her sorrow she saw him.

Pov: maybe I should ask him if what he wrote was true maybe I shouldn't but I have to. She walks towards him. end of pov.

Before she could say a word

"Uhmm did you get my letter, I told you we are through" said seriously. Nishy gathered all the strength she had in her body so that she could run away as fast as she could before she was embarrassed. As she was going Nate held her hand.

"I'm just kidding" said Nate while laughing.

"What are you saying?" Asked nishy

"You see uhmm today is fools day, so I was just fooling you. You thought that I had broken up with you when I love you so much I swear I would die if I ever lose you." Said Nate

Nishy first gave him a slap and a good one for making her go through all that. After she walked away and went home. When she reached home she lay down on her bed and started to think about every thing that had happened earlier.

Nishy's Pov: I'm really sorry for what I did but I thought I had lost him I don't know how I would have dealt with that pain I swear I would have killed my self. But if I kill my self who would have looked after my funny, stubborn little sister and my loving mother at least he was just fooling around *big sigh* I have to ask him to forgive me.. ya that's what I will do first thing in the morning. End of pov.

So the following day she woke up very early and went to school. Because Nate normally goes to school very early, it was the only way for her to speak alone to him. He was in class reading when nishy came.

"Good morning" said nishy

"Good morning" replied Nate.

"So about yesterday, I uhmm really very sorry I didn't mean to do that to you." She said

"Don't worry I already forgot about that. But to forgive you, you have to first kiss me on the cheek." He said with a grin on his face.

"Well I don't have any thing to do about that" so she kissed him on the cheek.

Nishy's pov: I really think that you deserved that slap accidentally saying that aloud.

"Oh yaaa, okay come here!" Nate said while running after nishy.

She ran as fast as could but Nate was faster than her, so he caught up with her and started ticking her.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaaa stop it Nate "she shouted.

Nate left her and each went to his class. The interesting thing about them was that they had many clashes but they always found a way to solve them themselves.

There was an old house a bit far from Nate's place which Nate admired a lot because of its architect. And that house turned out to be their love nest since they were love birds. In the holidays, they would go there if they wanted to be alone without anyone disturbing them.

On valentines night Nate wanted to surprise nishy, so he went to nishy's house and fetched her. He took out a cloth and blind-folded her.

"Nate where are you taking me?" She asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise you wait we are almost there said" Nate.

They slowly went up the stairs until when they reached inside then he unfolded her. At that moment nishy's jaws dropped when she saw how beautiful the house was. It was full of colored candles, flowers and a red carpet.

"How did you manage to do all this?" asked Nishy.

"My friend helped me out." He said. "I want this night to be really special for the two of us."

They took the weight off their feet (sat down) and conserved a little after they served the food, ate some fruits and drinks.

"The food was so delicious, where did you get it from?" Nishy asked.

"Well, I cooked it my self" replied Nate.

"Really but all the same thank you very much." Said nishy.

Then there came a little silence and the two just started to stare at each other.

*_I think you know what happens when two people who love each other are in a house alone with no one to keep an eye on them, where they are free to do any thing that crosses their minds.*_

Nishy just sat down and started to look at the house. Then she saw Nate leaning in slowly towards her, as if he was going to kiss her that scared her. She just remained there without moving, couldn't no longer feel her legs.. her hands were shaking and so was her whole body as if she had been electrocuted.

Nate continued leaning his head towards her lips. When he reached near her, she just closed her eyes with her heart beating so loudly like drums on an African festival and waited for what was going to happen next. Surprisingly Nate just passed her and removed a magazine which was behind her then went back to his seat. Nishy opened her eyes, she was puzzled with what he had done that she just laughed.

"What's funny?" Asked Nate.

"Well I…I thought you were going…"she looked down.

"To kiss you" interrupted Nate while laughing.

"Uhmm…yes" said nishy embarrassingly.

They all fell to the ground laughing their hearts out. So they lay on the ground, Nate staring at nishy.

"What do I have something on my face?" Nishy asked.

"No it's just that…"*he stopped talking*

"What?"Nishy insisted.

"I had never noticed that you are so beautiful." Said Nate.

"Stop it you are going to make me blush" said nishy.

Then they stopped talking and just stared at each other in the eyes. That was when Nate moved closer to her.. brushing his hand on her face.. brushing away the hair.. moving his head closer to nishy's looking her in the eyes.. continuing to come closer and kissed her.

Nate's pov: I leaned in & I kissed her.. finally we kissed I was now the happiest luckiest boy on the earth right now.. felt like my heart could burst open now pure out joy, I smiled while enjoying the kiss* end of pov.

Nishy's pov: he leaned in & he kissed me.. his lips slowly brushed against mine.. very slowly & sweet.. but then suddenly after a minute kissing the kiss started to change.. his lips brushed faster against mine.. it was turning in to a more passionate kiss he came closer to me and he was already so close.. took my hair in his hands, letting it fall through his fingers.. playing with my hair again while we were kissing..

I automatically reached up my arms putting it around his neck , running my hands through his hair to pulled him as close as I could I felt we were both smiling during the kiss & neither of us wanted to stop.. this kiss could last forever ..end of pov.

Then they realized that it was already late and nishy's parents might be looking for her as she didn't tell them where she was going. They quickly rushed back home, they reached at her place and everything was okay.

They said good night to each other and went. Nate went back to his house.. lay down on the bed.. the pictures of that moment when he kissed nishy ran through his mind like warlords running from the enemy. The mere thought of that beautiful, wonderful moment made him smile.

The following morning Nate woke up happier than ever but all that happiness ended when his parents had a talk with him

"Nate dear, come and sit down we have something very important to tell you". Said his mother.

He came quickly and found when his parents were putting on sad faces.

"What I'm about to tell you will surely hurt you badly but all the same I have to say it." his father said. "What's wrong?" Nate asked nervously.

"Nate dear listen to us, you have to stay away from that Evans girl" his father said.

"WHAT? Now what did she do to you?" He asked angrily.

"You are not allowed to be with her anymore maybe if you want us to disown you." "WHY?" He asked while crying.

But they never answered him and he was grounded not to leave the house.

And what made things worse was that nishy's parents also forbid her from going near Nate. Though she tried as much as she could to ask her parents why they didn't want them to be together, they didn't give her any reason and they also grounded her.

So she called Nate and asked him to meet her in their love nest. Nate sneaked out of their house and went to meet her; he found when she was waiting for him. They hugged and kissed each other passionately. After wards they told each other about everything that had happened. After sometime each went back to his house which was like a prison.

But it turned out to be that nishy's family never liked Nate's because they were poor and Nate's didn't like nishy's because they had at one time stolen their land. The two families were like cats and dogs. Nishy's parents wanted her to marry a rich man in future.

And Nate's parents wanted him to marry any other girl except an Evans. So they tried as much as possible to separate them. They even tried to make nishy believe that Nate had another girl but it was unachievable. Until when nishy's parents decided to move her to another town very far away from Nate.

So one morning she woke up looked through the window and saw the maids carrying her suitcases into the car. She quickly ran down the stairs and found her mother having breakfast. "Mum what's the meaning of this?" She asked. "I thought we were leaving in two weeks time."

"Honey come sit down and have your breakfast, we are leaving in 30 minutes." Said nishy's mum

Nishy just ran as fast as her legs could carry her up to Nate's house. He found him outside and told him every thing while shedding tears. She held him tightly then the kissed after wards she walked away in many tears.

Nate was also in many tears. It hurt deeply that she was absconding her love and knowing that he was going to get married to another girl hurt her even more.

Nishy's parents were waiting for her in the car and entered the car. And off they went but she knew that she was leaving her heart behind. But as they were going she told the river to stop the car, she jumped out and held Nate tightly. He thought she wasn't going anymore but he was wrong.

"Goodbye" nishy said.

"Never say goodbye because it kills all hope of meeting again." Nate said while sobbing.

"Our love story isn't going to end like this it will have a better ending when we meet again."

"Nishy we have to go" her mother shouted.

"Well I have to go" she said. Nate kissed her for the last time on the lips.

Nate's pov: And then I began to break down

I felt this coming

I was holding up my tears from a whole week and now..

When I saw my heart turning his back to me, ready to leave me and go to Atlanta

I couldn't take it anymore

I shouted "NISHY!" but she was already in the car

I ran as fast as I could but every step just became heavier and heavier till my legs won't bring me further and I crashed down I only heard a muffled noise around me

But I wasn't aware anymore of the surroundings

The tears where the reason that my vision was all a blur now

But also because my mind wouldn't take the pain

I let myself back down on my back

I already knew from the first second he turned she back to me

That I couldn't take this pain

I slowly closed my eyes

While mother was muttering words like,'it's going to be alright you will find another girl',,

But for me, it all sounded mixed up

I only could hear my heart beat that slowly started to slow down

Not literally but figuratively..

Because the my heart just went in the car

Getting ready to start a new life

I swallowed

Without me. End of pov

NISHY'S POV: I was walking, making myself ready to go in the car

But then I heard Nate shout "nishy" his voice broke and I turned around

I watching him crashing down while his mum trying to comfort her

How could I do this to him?

How could I, I was getting tears now.. I turned my whole body now to him and I wanted to walk back to him.

But mum held me from running back to him

I forced myself to turn around again and get in the car

I slowly walked forward while my mom was muttering,"don't worry it's for your own good",

Yeah.. I sighed my own good

I put my hands in my pocket and looked down a single tear fell down but I held it back..

I didn't want to cry now I have to be strong

I sighed and got in the car

I sat down and let myself fall back down on the chair..

I closed my eyes for a second and only thing I saw was Nate crushing down on the floor

I couldn't take this.. I already missed him

I don't want to remember her like that..

I opened my eyes again and watched out the window

I closed my eyes again and went to sleep. END OF POV-

*For a man to do something like that for a woman I surely proves that the man really and truly loves the woman. Not so?*

They left for the other town. Nate wrote a letter each day or a whole year to nishy and he waited for a reply but never received any. It means that he wrote 365 letters but nishy never received any of those letters because her mother kept on hiding them from her. Until when they all decided to forget each other and move on with life. Since each thought that the other had already gotten married and was now living happily.

As they say "_distance between two hearts isn't an obstacle but just a remainder of how strong true love can be"_

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Now by then a lot had changed. Nishy had already gotten married to a man who loved her more than any thing in the world. Even though nishy never seemed to return his feelings. She still couldn't forget him. The funny thing was that her husband was her long time high school friend none other than NICK. Her parents allowed her to get married to him because he was from a well-to-do family. But their marriage had no future. As nishy spent most of her time cleaning the house and didn't pay any attention to her husband nick.

Nick tried as much as he could to make their marriage work but nishy never seemed to care. Can you imagine that they had never slept together ever since they got married? Nishy never allowed nick to touch her not even kiss her. But the good thing was that nick was a very understanding and patient, he never went out to seek for comfort in any other woman. But at times his patience would run out as you know his a man and he would start quarreling with his wife.

"Darling lets try to make this relationship between us to work out." He would say.

"But for you, you spend most of your time cleaning the house. I'm your husband for god's sake and I have never touched you."

"Okay come lets discuss it" nishy would say.

"No, let's leave it" nick would also say moving away.

He never discussed anything with his wife because if she started to talk you would just cover your ears when tired of listening to her.

So one day nick came back from work when he entered the house his wife shouted

"STOP THERE" nick stopped.

"Come here quickly and remove your pants, quickly" she said. He quickly removed it.

'I have always been waiting for this moment and I wondered how it would be but this is sooo… very romantic." Nick said while handing over the pants to her.

"Now…it's your turn to remove yours." He said happily.

"What, I told you to remove them because they had a stain" she said. "What did you think was the for my telling you to remove them?"

But nick just moved away while disappointed. While nishy was laughing at him.

As for Nate he had also gotten married to a woman. But their marriage was a disaster. Since he didn't love the woman he married even though he had had a child with her. He would though quarrel all the time with both his wife and child.

His wife was Maggie; she knew the reason why his husband was behaving like that but she didn't was to admit that he didn't love her.

One day Nate was at the train station with his son but he was always arguing with him. Stay right here and don't even think about an inch. He told his son as he went to buy a ticket. Then nishy came with a girl she was very pretty at least that's what Nate's son thought. When he looked at the girl he knew he was in love.

Nate's son pov: wooow what a pretty girl then everything started moving in slow motion end of pov.

The girl also turned around and saw him, she blew him a kiss. Nate's son reached his hand up in the air, caught the kiss and put his hand on the chest. Pov wow it feels so totally good end of pov.

So he started following her but nishy and the girl were walking at a very fast speed. But Nate's son kept on the following them until when he bumped into his father. Nate started scolding him.

"You little brat, I was going to kill you last but I guess, I would have to start with you because you are such a pain." He said angrily.

AN: _In the town, black beast was the name on every person's lips. They said that he used to kidnap little boys and girls, killed them that he was a man with no heart or love for children._

So when nishy heard the man say that, she stopped.

Pov: what oh my gosh he is going to kill that boy; I have to save him from that beast before he does something to him. End of pov.

When Nate turned and looked the other way

Nishy's Pov: well it's now or never. End of pov.

Nishy quickly grabbed the boy and started to run.

"Don't worry I'm going to take you to your parents". She said.

But the boy just started shouting at the top of his voice. "FATHER" he shouted.

When his father saw her, he started chasing her while shouting that the black beast was stealing his son. But nishy just kept on running in order to save the boy's life. So Nate stopped thought of what to do then saw a ball. Got it and kicked it. It hit nishy's head so hard that she fell down and passed out for some minutes.

The people gathered around her to see who the black beast was.

"He is a woman" they muttered.

When Nate was moving he also slipped and hit his head then passed out too.

They had to take them both to the hospital and put them in the same room. So when they finally woke up Nate started scolding nishy. That's when nick and Maggie arrived but they couldn't recognize each other bc they had all changed a lot. After they finally made up when nishy told him that she thought he was the black beast.

"I thought you were the black beast too." Nate said.

"Haaaahaahaa' they both laughed.

"I'm really sorry for that" Nate said.

"I'm sorry too". Nishy said.

"Good bye." Nishy said to Nate.

"Oh, never say good bye because it kills all hope of meeting again just say see you later." He said.

"Now who do you think would like to meet you again?" Maggie said while taking him outside.

"Is he on drugs?" Nick asked nishy.

"I don't know" she replied.

When they reached home *Maggie and Nate* they started arguing as always. After they both went to bed but his mind was still on the woman he had met earlier.

Nate's pov I think I know that woman is she… no that can't be, well Nate stop it dreaming about things which are impossible. She might be very far away from here. Sigh I really miss her. End of pov.

Nishy's pov: that man's face looks familiar I think I saw him some where but where? Well I'm not going to break my head while remembering where I saw him. Nate I really miss you. End of pov.

The next morning he went to the train station and went to work. When he was back from work, coming out of the train station he met nishy again.

"Hi, aren't you the woman who tried to kidnap my son?" Asked Nate.

"Hey, you're the man who was threatening to kill his son." Said nishy.

"I'm Nate" he said offering a handshake.

"And I'm nishy" she said.

Nishy's pov: could he be the same Nate as the one of before whom I love. But that's impossible he might be very far away. End of pov.

"Can we go grab some coffee?" Nate asked.

"Sure" replied nishy.

*At the restaurant,*

"So that man who came for you at the hospital is he your husband?" Nate asked.

"Yes" she replied

"And the woman?'

"Well she is my wife, but our marriage is a disaster, we are like two strangers in the house. If we are not fighting about smth then at least we are arguing." Said Nate.

Well my marriage is also the same as yours. Me and my husband we are always arguing. She said.

They continued meeting each other for like every day, until when they decided to find ways of fixing their marriages. Nishy what should I do? Nate asked

I think you should be more romantic.

How? Nate asked

"I will show you" she said

So she took him to a place where they sell cozy beds, so they sat on one.

"When she come back home you should welcome her" she said

"How?" Nate asked

"Okay let me show you, lets pretend that you are the woman and I'm the man." She said

"Okay"

"When you come back, honey well come back, you look very tired do you want a massage. Come here*starts massaging him* then you go on with other things (you know them)"she said

"Where did you learn all these from?"Nate asked surprisingly

"My husband does them to me." She answered confidently

"Woooow." overwhelmed

As for you should be more sexy come I will how you how

So he took her to a place where those hookers are?

*So now time to exercise what they practiced.*

Nick was at home with his father and some of his friends when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. So nick's father went to open it, what h saw really surprised him.

NIshy was dressed in a short black leather skirt, with a see through shirt with a rubber stick like the ones hose riders use. She was blind folded. So she entered while hitting the floor saying "where are you come to mama, where you come and get a piece of me." She didn't realize that Nate was not alone in the house and she continued with what she was doing.

For the guests they were speechless all they could do was stare at nishy. So when they finally told her, she felt like the whole world was falling down on her.

As for Nate, Maggie came back home and he did as they had practiced with nishy but when it reached for the part of the massage. He messed up he was very bad in massaging. So it also didn't go well with him.

The next day when she met with Nate they told each other how all their plans failed. They continued meeting each other until when Nate fell in love with her. And on one of their meetings he confessed to her about how much he loves her like crazy. That was a bit of a shock to nishy that she just moved away. But he insisted until when she also admitted that she loved him because she really did. So Nate told her about the woman he loved in the past

"And she had the same name as yours." He said. That's when nishy also remembered and she also told him about the same story.

They were so totally happy that they kissed for like an hour. They hugged caressed each other and they definitely had to finish their love story.

"Its seems like fate wants us to be together" Nate said

"That's true I think we were destined to be together." she said.

They started going out on dates and each time they went out their feelings for each other increased. To an extent that Nate could feel jealous of nick and could nishy towards Maggie. The lives of nick and Maggie became a living hell as their loved ones paid zero attention to them.

Nate and nishy for them they continued meeting and they enjoyed them selves like it was the end of the world. They wanted to make up for all the years they spent while apart.

On one of their dates Nate told nishy about the letters he wrote. "Why didn't you answer any of my letters?" Nate asked.

"I never received any letter from you"

"What I wrote 365 letters to you each day I wrote one hoping that one day you will answer me but never did." He said

"Okay, I have remembered my mother was the one who used to pick up the mail." She said

Then she left while very angry and went straight to her mother's place.

"MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted.

"Now what's wrong with you dear?" She said calmly

"How could you do this to me?" Nishy asked.

"Do what?" Said nishy's mother confused

"You hid all the letters that Nate wrote and you watched me cry everyday. You knew those letters were the only thing that could comfort me but you just hid then." She said while crying.

"I'm very sorry dear, but I just wanted you to forget that useless boy." She said.

"I don't think that I will ever forgive you for this." Said nishy while marching out,

She went to her house, locked herself in her bed room and started to cry.

Nishy's pov: if my mother didn't hide those letters from me I would have been happily married to the only man that I truly love. End of pov.

Nate tried to call nishy at her house but he wasn't answering her cell phone. He was worried sick since she left him and went to confront her mother *AN: let's call her Cheryl*

Nick's father let's call him clutter was a friend of Maggie's mother karry since they understood each other more. Clutter had lost his wife and karry her husband. The two went out often and enjoyed each other's company.

On day there was a family dinner and both families were there. *Nate's and nick's*

When they were eating clutter said that he was going to marry karry. Every body was surprised including karry herself.

"I'm just kidding." Clutter said.

Then they all laughed.

"I have some thing to tell you all." Nate said

"I have been in this marriage but I have never been happy because I married a woman whom I don't love."

Every one just stared in shock and he continued.

"There is another woman that I love and that's not Maggie."

Maggie looked at him and so did all the others. As for nishy, she knew that he was going to tell them about their secret affair. Her Heart was beating so fast that she could barely hear what Nate was saying.

"The woman I love is right here with us on this table." He said.

They all looked at nishy.

"That woman is nishy" he said seriously. Nishy just kept quiet and waited for some one to talk but they were all still trying to absorb what Nate had said.

"I'm joking" he said while laughing.

"You really frightened me" said Maggie while punching him playfully on the arm with a big sigh.

"I was going to kill you." Said nick.

"That was really a very good joke." Clutter said.

"But he still believed that Nate was really meaning what" he said.

The following day was karry's birthday so clutter and nishy went over to her house, she was staying with Nate and Maggie. Clutter went to talk to karry as nishy stayed in the sitting room. She saw some photos of Nate's family. She saw a photo of Nate and held it then Maggie came.

"That's his favorite photo." She told nishy.

As they were still conversing clutter came. "We can go now." He told nishy.

At that same moment, Nate was going down the stairs, when he saw nishy he first stood still. The two stared at each other for like a minute. That was when clutter started to suspect that something was going on between the two. As clutter and nishy were moving out, Maggie called nishy and she turned.

"Can you please give me my husband?" Nishy's jaws dropped as she thought that still and looked at her. "Can you give me the photo?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry nishy said handing over the photo to Maggie." After they went.

Maggie one day was coming from her office and she met nick. They told each other about their problems since they were almost the same.

"I think it's better to be single because if you are single then you are free to do what ever, when ever." Said nick.

"I agree being single is the best." Nishy said happily.

"Single, single, single." Shouted the two. After they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A LOVE STORY: NEVER SAY GOODBYE**

It was a Saturday morning when the students went for a competition at a certain school and nishy was one of those who went. Nishy was a tall slender beautiful girl who was loved by many because of her kindness. They had a lot of fun but as everything must come to an end it was also time for them to go back to school.

As nishy was waiting for a cab there came a boy on a bike. He was a light skinned handsome boy.

"Come let's go home together." The boy told nishy.

"Maybe next time as for me im going to board a cab." Said nishy.

So the boy left, as he was riding his bike nishy kept on looking at him.

On Monday nishy woke up a bite late than usual for school but she managed to reach there in time for the assembly. The principal was awarding prizes to the students who participated in the competition. The principal was very proud of them because they managed to make the first position. And nishy got an award and so did the boy she met on Saturday.

Then they all went to class for their lessons. At break time, nishy was walking on the school campus when she bumped into the other boy.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she replied.

"Sooo… uhmm… will you wait for me so that w can go back home together?" The boy asked nishy.

"Uhmmm…I…" she was still thinking whether to say yes or no.

"Please just say yes. " Interrupted the boy.

"Okay" replied nishy.

"So I guess I will…wait for you at the gate in the evening." said the boy. "Okay" replied nishy.

"Oh by the way I'm nate." Said the boy.

"And I'm nishy"

Then she left while smiling and one of her friends found her.

"Nishy why are you smiling?" Asked her friend (that's call her Maggie) "and who is hat boy I saw you with?"

"He is just a friend."Replied nishy.

"Oh just a friend... I see" said Maggie sarcastically.

"Stop it, I told you he is just a friend" said nishy while punching her playfully.

"Okay" said Maggie while smiling.

So they went back to class, the teacher was teaching but nishy was in her own world, she was smiling. And Maggie saw her, she just nodded her head while muttering "just a friend "

When it reached time for going back home, nishy marched out of the school gate. This time she didn't even wait for Maggie. Maggie came running after her shouting "nishy wait for me" but nishy just kept on walking. So she met Nate waiting for her. But Maggie managed to catch up with her before they left.

"Nishy I was calling you but you… (She saw Nate) ohhh, I see why you didn't even wait for me. I guess I will leave you two alone"

Then nishy and Nate went while conversing about many things that had happened at school.

They laughed a lot and got to know each other better. They reached where nishy had to take a different route from Nate's.

"Goodnight nishy see you tomorrow." Said Nate.

"Goodnight to you too."

And she kissed him on the cheek.

NATE'S POV; no… she didn't just… kiss me on the cheek. When she kissed me on the cheek I all of a sudden started feeling something in my heart I can't explain it because I also just couldn't understand what was happening to me. Its was like I felt butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden. How do I feel for this girl nishy Evans? Do I...love her? Ohh no you don't maybe she even does have a boyfriend and im here fooling my self. End of pov

Nate finally managed to get some strength in his legs and went home.

NISYH'S POV: when I kissed him on the cheek I felt something that I have never felt I my whole life. I think I like Nate... Hey nishy better wake up because he the one you like doesn't. But how did he know that we stay in the same area? I guess he knew me from way back even when before we had met. Well, I think he is kinda cute. End of pov

So every day nishy would go back home with Nate and that's when she started loving him as more than just a friend. As they continued to meet each other her feelings grew deeper and deeper.

It was a hot day; the cloud was blue with the sun shining its golden rays upon the earth. When Nate went at nishy's to ask her out. Knock knock

So nishy's little sister opened the door.

"Hello…uhmm is nishy around?" Nate said

"Hey nishy your boy friend is here... "She shouted

Nishy came down shouting "I don't have a boy friend" (she then saw Nate)

"Oh hi Nate" she said. "Hi" replied Nate.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Uhmm today is a beautiful day uhm I was asking if we can go to the beach together." He asked

"Okay let me first tell my sister." She answered.

"Hey Kim (nishy's sister) I going out with Nate I will be back later." She shouted

"Okay" Kim replied

So they went to the beach and they really enjoyed. After all the excitement, the two had to go back home. Nishy was so happy.

Nishy's pov: lying on the bed with a grin on her face I think this is the best day in my entire life, because we really did a lot of funny stuff. We went swimming when I saw him walk towards me coming from the water; it felt like the whole world was in slow motion. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. I have to tell Maggie about it. *She got her cell phone and rang her* end of pov.

*On the phone*

Nishy: hi Maggie

Maggie: hi as you sound happy what is going on?

Nishy: well…I think I'm in …*keeps quiet*

Maggie: hey girl, don't leave me in the blue finish.

Nishy: okay uhmm I think I'm in love

Maggie: *screaming*

Nishy: Maggie, stop it

Maggie: sorry I couldn't help it. I'm so happy for you. With who?

Nishy: well I will tell you later. But the problem is I don't know if he likes me too?

Maggie: you should trying seeing other guys and if he loves you he will of course become jealous.

Nishy: well thanks that's why I love you. End of convo

At school there was a boy whom most of the children thought that she liked, he was called Nick. He was also a good looking boy. So one day nishy was sleeping in class, nick came and put his hand on her. She also left him because Nate was seeing what nick was doing. But he never took it seriously. As days went by Nate stopped talking to nishy, he was kinda avoiding her. Nishy was very happy because that was all she was waiting for to know that he also felt something for her. The following days they started looking at each other differently showing that there was some bit of chemistry between them.

But nick didn't not stop disturbing nishy, as he could hug her each time they met. And that kept on annoying Nate until when he also decided to do something in order to know if she also liked him.

So he decided to start courting Maggie so that she would also become jealous. Maggie would tell nishy about a boy she likes not knowing that it's the same boy that her friend also likes. Nishy's pov: Nate doesn't love me I was so stupid to even think that he would love me. End of pov.

Since nishy really liked her friend ad didn't want their friendship to end all because of a boy. She decided to leave the boy to her friend. So nishy stopped talking to Nate. He would always go after her to know why she doesn't talk to him but she kept on running away from him.

The following day there was a school fête at their school. All the children where to be there including nishy, Nate, Maggie and nick. Nishy started dancing but she had a lot on her mind so sat down on the chair. While she as all covered in thoughts, Nate came, she was going to run away but he stopped her.

"We need to talk" he said, taking her outside

"Why don't you ant to talk to me" asked Nate.

"Why should I even bother when you are dating Maggie?" Nishy replied with her eyes full of tears.

"Are you jealous? I'm dating her because you are also dating nick." Said Nate angrily. Nate's pov: let her not search behind my words and know that she is the only girl that made my heart beat so fast. End of pov.

"I'm not dating him; I only did what I did in order to make you jealous." She said looking down.

"Jealous, jealous. But why?" He asked.

Nishy first paused for a minute and just started to cry but Nate insisted on knowing why she wanted to make him jealous.

"Because…I...I… uhmmm" she said.

"What speak up" he said.

"I love you" she said shyly.

"What did you say?" Asked Nate surprisingly, shocked.

"I LOVE YOU" repeated nishy still crying.

They stopped talking for a while, so nishy asked Nate to say something.

"Now what do you want me to say?" He asked angrily.

"Okay I love you; to tell you the truth I also love you so much." Nishy was so surprised that she just gave him a hug. They were still hugging when someone saw them (guess who it was) yes Maggie saw them but she just moved away fuming with anger. As for the love birds, they were now conversing happily in each others hands.

"That's when nishy remembered Maggie what about Maggie?" She asked.

"I don't love her, I only love you my sweetheart." He said while kissing her on the fore head.

"No, it's just that she also loves you now what will I tell her?" She said.

"Stop thinking about that we will talk about that later, let's just enjoy this beautiful moment" Nate said.

They finally said good night to each other. But as nishy was walking to the door she found Maggie who looked at her with fury. Nishy was going to talk to her but she stopped with a slap on the cheek. (One which can't be easily forgotten.) And the poor thing started crying.

"How could you do this to me, my own best friend?" Maggie Asked. "I trusted you and told you everything but you were just seducing my man and flirting with him. You are such a hypocrite."

She tried to explain as much as she could but it was as if all her words were following on deaf ears. Maggie just left her there crying. When nishy finally reached at her house, she laid down on her bed.

Nishy's pov: I hoe Maggie would one day understand and get to know that I never took her man in fact he was never hers. But at least he loooovees me screaming I'm I dreaming she pitched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Even if it was a dream I wouldn't want to wake up from that sweet dream. But it's not a dream he loves me. End of pov.

Nate's pov: finally she is mine, when she said those 3 words that I love you I felt like my heart would burst open because of the joy I was feeling. At that moment I was the happiest luckiest boy in the world. I really love my nishy Evans and I will NEVER LET HER GO. End of pov.

So they stared going out almost everyday but one morning she woke and saw a letter on her table. She thought it was from Maggie as she had taken long without talking to her. When she opened it to read, it was from Nate after reading it she just passed out for some minutes. (Want to know what know what was inside well lets see)

_**Nate's letter;**_

_I really enjoyed the lovely days that we spent together they were so beautiful. And I will always remember including you because I love you so much. You will always be my first and only true love. As they say the first cut is the deepest it will also be like that for me. But we have to end what has been going on in order to avoid any future consequences. What we have is now is now over. But I want you to know that I love you so much_

**Your ex-boyfriend**

**Nate**

Nishy's pov: I fell down to the ground because I felt like my legs couldn't support my weight. A tear rolled down my cheek wondering why and how he could do this to me. The words in the letter kept on coming back to me and I couldn't help shading tears, I cried for the first time in my whole life real tears all because of a boy whom I think didn't not deserve my love. Maybe I'm just paying for what I did to Maggie but that was not my fault. I finally gained courage and dried my tears. I have to go to school. I dressed up and…end of pov.

At school she didn't see Nate the whole day until when she was going back home. Walking towards the gate with her sorrow she saw him.

Pov: maybe I should ask him if what he wrote was true maybe I shouldn't but I have to. She walks towards him. end of pov.

Before she could say a word

"Uhmm did you get my letter, I told you we are through" said seriously. Nishy gathered all the strength she had in her body so that she could run away as fast as she could before she was embarrassed. As she was going Nate held her hand.

"I'm just kidding" said Nate while laughing.

"What are you saying?" Asked nishy

"You see uhmm today is fools day, so I was just fooling you. You thought that I had broken up with you when I love you so much I swear I would die if I ever lose you." Said Nate

Nishy first gave him a slap and a good one for making her go through all that. After she walked away and went home. When she reached home she lay down on her bed and started to think about every thing that had happened earlier.

Nishy's Pov: I'm really sorry for what I did but I thought I had lost him I don't know how I would have dealt with that pain I swear I would have killed my self. But if I kill my self who would have looked after my funny, stubborn little sister and my loving mother at least he was just fooling around *big sigh* I have to ask him to forgive me.. ya that's what I will do first thing in the morning. End of pov.

So the following day she woke up very early and went to school. Because Nate normally goes to school very early, it was the only way for her to speak alone to him. He was in class reading when nishy came.

"Good morning" said nishy

"Good morning" replied Nate.

"So about yesterday, I uhmm really very sorry I didn't mean to do that to you." She said

"Don't worry I already forgot about that. But to forgive you, you have to first kiss me on the cheek." He said with a grin on his face.

"Well I don't have any thing to do about that" so she kissed him on the cheek.

Nishy's pov: I really think that you deserved that slap accidentally saying that aloud.

"Oh yaaa, okay come here!" Nate said while running after nishy.

She ran as fast as could but Nate was faster than her, so he caught up with her and started ticking her.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaaa stop it Nate "she shouted.

Nate left her and each went to his class. The interesting thing about them was that they had many clashes but they always found a way to solve them themselves.

There was an old house a bit far from Nate's place which Nate admired a lot because of its architect. And that house turned out to be their love nest since they were love birds. In the holidays, they would go there if they wanted to be alone without anyone disturbing them.

On valentines night Nate wanted to surprise nishy, so he went to nishy's house and fetched her. He took out a cloth and blind-folded her.

"Nate where are you taking me?" She asked impatiently.

"It's a surprise you wait we are almost there said" Nate.

They slowly went up the stairs until when they reached inside then he unfolded her. At that moment nishy's jaws dropped when she saw how beautiful the house was. It was full of colored candles, flowers and a red carpet.

"How did you manage to do all this?" asked Nishy.

"My friend helped me out." He said. "I want this night to be really special for the two of us."

They took the weight off their feet (sat down) and conserved a little after they served the food, ate some fruits and drinks.

"The food was so delicious, where did you get it from?" Nishy asked.

"Well, I cooked it my self" replied Nate.

"Really but all the same thank you very much." Said nishy.

Then there came a little silence and the two just started to stare at each other.

*_I think you know what happens when two people who love each other are in a house alone with no one to keep an eye on them, where they are free to do any thing that crosses their minds.*_

Nishy just sat down and started to look at the house. Then she saw Nate leaning in slowly towards her, as if he was going to kiss her that scared her. She just remained there without moving, couldn't no longer feel her legs.. her hands were shaking and so was her whole body as if she had been electrocuted.

Nate continued leaning his head towards her lips. When he reached near her, she just closed her eyes with her heart beating so loudly like drums on an African festival and waited for what was going to happen next. Surprisingly Nate just passed her and removed a magazine which was behind her then went back to his seat. Nishy opened her eyes, she was puzzled with what he had done that she just laughed.

"What's funny?" Asked Nate.

"Well I…I thought you were going…"she looked down.

"To kiss you" interrupted Nate while laughing.

"Uhmm…yes" said nishy embarrassingly.

They all fell to the ground laughing their hearts out. So they lay on the ground, Nate staring at nishy.

"What do I have something on my face?" Nishy asked.

"No it's just that…"*he stopped talking*

"What?"Nishy insisted.

"I had never noticed that you are so beautiful." Said Nate.

"Stop it you are going to make me blush" said nishy.

Then they stopped talking and just stared at each other in the eyes. That was when Nate moved closer to her.. brushing his hand on her face.. brushing away the hair.. moving his head closer to nishy's looking her in the eyes.. continuing to come closer and kissed her.

Nate's pov: I leaned in & I kissed her.. finally we kissed I was now the happiest luckiest boy on the earth right now.. felt like my heart could burst open now pure out joy, I smiled while enjoying the kiss* end of pov.

Nishy's pov: he leaned in & he kissed me.. his lips slowly brushed against mine.. very slowly & sweet.. but then suddenly after a minute kissing the kiss started to change.. his lips brushed faster against mine.. it was turning in to a more passionate kiss he came closer to me and he was already so close.. took my hair in his hands, letting it fall through his fingers.. playing with my hair again while we were kissing..

I automatically reached up my arms putting it around his neck , running my hands through his hair to pulled him as close as I could I felt we were both smiling during the kiss & neither of us wanted to stop.. this kiss could last forever ..end of pov.

Then they realized that it was already late and nishy's parents might be looking for her as she didn't tell them where she was going. They quickly rushed back home, they reached at her place and everything was okay.

They said good night to each other and went. Nate went back to his house.. lay down on the bed.. the pictures of that moment when he kissed nishy ran through his mind like warlords running from the enemy. The mere thought of that beautiful, wonderful moment made him smile.

The following morning Nate woke up happier than ever but all that happiness ended when his parents had a talk with him

"Nate dear, come and sit down we have something very important to tell you". Said his mother.

He came quickly and found when his parents were putting on sad faces.

"What I'm about to tell you will surely hurt you badly but all the same I have to say it." his father said. "What's wrong?" Nate asked nervously.

"Nate dear listen to us, you have to stay away from that Evans girl" his father said.

"WHAT? Now what did she do to you?" He asked angrily.

"You are not allowed to be with her anymore maybe if you want us to disown you." "WHY?" He asked while crying.

But they never answered him and he was grounded not to leave the house.

And what made things worse was that nishy's parents also forbid her from going near Nate. Though she tried as much as she could to ask her parents why they didn't want them to be together, they didn't give her any reason and they also grounded her.

So she called Nate and asked him to meet her in their love nest. Nate sneaked out of their house and went to meet her; he found when she was waiting for him. They hugged and kissed each other passionately. After wards they told each other about everything that had happened. After sometime each went back to his house which was like a prison.

But it turned out to be that nishy's family never liked Nate's because they were poor and Nate's didn't like nishy's because they had at one time stolen their land. The two families were like cats and dogs. Nishy's parents wanted her to marry a rich man in future.

And Nate's parents wanted him to marry any other girl except an Evans. So they tried as much as possible to separate them. They even tried to make nishy believe that Nate had another girl but it was unachievable. Until when nishy's parents decided to move her to another town very far away from Nate.

So one morning she woke up looked through the window and saw the maids carrying her suitcases into the car. She quickly ran down the stairs and found her mother having breakfast. "Mum what's the meaning of this?" She asked. "I thought we were leaving in two weeks time."

"Honey come sit down and have your breakfast, we are leaving in 30 minutes." Said nishy's mum

Nishy just ran as fast as her legs could carry her up to Nate's house. He found him outside and told him every thing while shedding tears. She held him tightly then the kissed after wards she walked away in many tears.

Nate was also in many tears. It hurt deeply that she was absconding her love and knowing that he was going to get married to another girl hurt her even more.

Nishy's parents were waiting for her in the car and entered the car. And off they went but she knew that she was leaving her heart behind. But as they were going she told the river to stop the car, she jumped out and held Nate tightly. He thought she wasn't going anymore but he was wrong.

"Goodbye" nishy said.

"Never say goodbye because it kills all hope of meeting again." Nate said while sobbing.

"Our love story isn't going to end like this it will have a better ending when we meet again."

"Nishy we have to go" her mother shouted.

"Well I have to go" she said. Nate kissed her for the last time on the lips.

Nate's pov: And then I began to break down

I felt this coming

I was holding up my tears from a whole week and now..

When I saw my heart turning his back to me, ready to leave me and go to Atlanta

I couldn't take it anymore

I shouted "NISHY!" but she was already in the car

I ran as fast as I could but every step just became heavier and heavier till my legs won't bring me further and I crashed down I only heard a muffled noise around me

But I wasn't aware anymore of the surroundings

The tears where the reason that my vision was all a blur now

But also because my mind wouldn't take the pain

I let myself back down on my back

I already knew from the first second he turned she back to me

That I couldn't take this pain

I slowly closed my eyes

While mother was muttering words like,'it's going to be alright you will find another girl',,

But for me, it all sounded mixed up

I only could hear my heart beat that slowly started to slow down

Not literally but figuratively..

Because the my heart just went in the car

Getting ready to start a new life

I swallowed

Without me. End of pov

NISHY'S POV: I was walking, making myself ready to go in the car

But then I heard Nate shout "nishy" his voice broke and I turned around

I watching him crashing down while his mum trying to comfort her

How could I do this to him?

How could I, I was getting tears now.. I turned my whole body now to him and I wanted to walk back to him.

But mum held me from running back to him

I forced myself to turn around again and get in the car

I slowly walked forward while my mom was muttering,"don't worry it's for your own good",

Yeah.. I sighed my own good

I put my hands in my pocket and looked down a single tear fell down but I held it back..

I didn't want to cry now I have to be strong

I sighed and got in the car

I sat down and let myself fall back down on the chair..

I closed my eyes for a second and only thing I saw was Nate crushing down on the floor

I couldn't take this.. I already missed him

I don't want to remember her like that..

I opened my eyes again and watched out the window

I closed my eyes again and went to sleep. END OF POV-

*For a man to do something like that for a woman I surely proves that the man really and truly loves the woman. Not so?*

They left for the other town. Nate wrote a letter each day or a whole year to nishy and he waited for a reply but never received any. It means that he wrote 365 letters but nishy never received any of those letters because her mother kept on hiding them from her. Until when they all decided to forget each other and move on with life. Since each thought that the other had already gotten married and was now living happily.

As they say "_distance between two hearts isn't an obstacle but just a remainder of how strong true love can be"_

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Now by then a lot had changed. Nishy had already gotten married to a man who loved her more than any thing in the world. Even though nishy never seemed to return his feelings. She still couldn't forget him. The funny thing was that her husband was her long time high school friend none other than NICK. Her parents allowed her to get married to him because he was from a well-to-do family. But their marriage had no future. As nishy spent most of her time cleaning the house and didn't pay any attention to her husband nick.

Nick tried as much as he could to make their marriage work but nishy never seemed to care. Can you imagine that they had never slept together ever since they got married? Nishy never allowed nick to touch her not even kiss her. But the good thing was that nick was a very understanding and patient, he never went out to seek for comfort in any other woman. But at times his patience would run out as you know his a man and he would start quarreling with his wife.

"Darling lets try to make this relationship between us to work out." He would say.

"But for you, you spend most of your time cleaning the house. I'm your husband for god's sake and I have never touched you."

"Okay come lets discuss it" nishy would say.

"No, let's leave it" nick would also say moving away.

He never discussed anything with his wife because if she started to talk you would just cover your ears when tired of listening to her.

So one day nick came back from work when he entered the house his wife shouted

"STOP THERE" nick stopped.

"Come here quickly and remove your pants, quickly" she said. He quickly removed it.

'I have always been waiting for this moment and I wondered how it would be but this is sooo… very romantic." Nick said while handing over the pants to her.

"Now…it's your turn to remove yours." He said happily.

"What, I told you to remove them because they had a stain" she said. "What did you think was the for my telling you to remove them?"

But nick just moved away while disappointed. While nishy was laughing at him.

As for Nate he had also gotten married to a woman. But their marriage was a disaster. Since he didn't love the woman he married even though he had had a child with her. He would though quarrel all the time with both his wife and child.

His wife was Maggie; she knew the reason why his husband was behaving like that but she didn't was to admit that he didn't love her.

One day Nate was at the train station with his son but he was always arguing with him. Stay right here and don't even think about an inch. He told his son as he went to buy a ticket. Then nishy came with a girl she was very pretty at least that's what Nate's son thought. When he looked at the girl he knew he was in love.

Nate's son pov: wooow what a pretty girl then everything started moving in slow motion end of pov.

The girl also turned around and saw him, she blew him a kiss. Nate's son reached his hand up in the air, caught the kiss and put his hand on the chest. Pov wow it feels so totally good end of pov.

So he started following her but nishy and the girl were walking at a very fast speed. But Nate's son kept on the following them until when he bumped into his father. Nate started scolding him.

"You little brat, I was going to kill you last but I guess, I would have to start with you because you are such a pain." He said angrily.

AN: _In the town, black beast was the name on every person's lips. They said that he used to kidnap little boys and girls, killed them that he was a man with no heart or love for children._

So when nishy heard the man say that, she stopped.

Pov: what oh my gosh he is going to kill that boy; I have to save him from that beast before he does something to him. End of pov.

When Nate turned and looked the other way

Nishy's Pov: well it's now or never. End of pov.

Nishy quickly grabbed the boy and started to run.

"Don't worry I'm going to take you to your parents". She said.

But the boy just started shouting at the top of his voice. "FATHER" he shouted.

When his father saw her, he started chasing her while shouting that the black beast was stealing his son. But nishy just kept on running in order to save the boy's life. So Nate stopped thought of what to do then saw a ball. Got it and kicked it. It hit nishy's head so hard that she fell down and passed out for some minutes.

The people gathered around her to see who the black beast was.

"He is a woman" they muttered.

When Nate was moving he also slipped and hit his head then passed out too.

They had to take them both to the hospital and put them in the same room. So when they finally woke up Nate started scolding nishy. That's when nick and Maggie arrived but they couldn't recognize each other bc they had all changed a lot. After they finally made up when nishy told him that she thought he was the black beast.

"I thought you were the black beast too." Nate said.

"Haaaahaahaa' they both laughed.

"I'm really sorry for that" Nate said.

"I'm sorry too". Nishy said.

"Good bye." Nishy said to Nate.

"Oh, never say good bye because it kills all hope of meeting again just say see you later." He said.

"Now who do you think would like to meet you again?" Maggie said while taking him outside.

"Is he on drugs?" Nick asked nishy.

"I don't know" she replied.

When they reached home *Maggie and Nate* they started arguing as always. After they both went to bed but his mind was still on the woman he had met earlier.

Nate's pov I think I know that woman is she… no that can't be, well Nate stop it dreaming about things which are impossible. She might be very far away from here. Sigh I really miss her. End of pov.

Nishy's pov: that man's face looks familiar I think I saw him some where but where? Well I'm not going to break my head while remembering where I saw him. Nate I really miss you. End of pov.

The next morning he went to the train station and went to work. When he was back from work, coming out of the train station he met nishy again.

"Hi, aren't you the woman who tried to kidnap my son?" Asked Nate.

"Hey, you're the man who was threatening to kill his son." Said nishy.

"I'm Nate" he said offering a handshake.

"And I'm nishy" she said.

Nishy's pov: could he be the same Nate as the one of before whom I love. But that's impossible he might be very far away. End of pov.

"Can we go grab some coffee?" Nate asked.

"Sure" replied nishy.

*At the restaurant,*

"So that man who came for you at the hospital is he your husband?" Nate asked.

"Yes" she replied

"And the woman?'

"Well she is my wife, but our marriage is a disaster, we are like two strangers in the house. If we are not fighting about smth then at least we are arguing." Said Nate.

Well my marriage is also the same as yours. Me and my husband we are always arguing. She said.

They continued meeting each other for like every day, until when they decided to find ways of fixing their marriages. Nishy what should I do? Nate asked

I think you should be more romantic.

How? Nate asked

"I will show you" she said

So she took him to a place where they sell cozy beds, so they sat on one.

"When she come back home you should welcome her" she said

"How?" Nate asked

"Okay let me show you, lets pretend that you are the woman and I'm the man." She said

"Okay"

"When you come back, honey well come back, you look very tired do you want a massage. Come here*starts massaging him* then you go on with other things (you know them)"she said

"Where did you learn all these from?"Nate asked surprisingly

"My husband does them to me." She answered confidently

"Woooow." overwhelmed

As for you should be more sexy come I will how you how

So he took her to a place where those hookers are?

*So now time to exercise what they practiced.*

Nick was at home with his father and some of his friends when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. So nick's father went to open it, what h saw really surprised him.

NIshy was dressed in a short black leather skirt, with a see through shirt with a rubber stick like the ones hose riders use. She was blind folded. So she entered while hitting the floor saying "where are you come to mama, where you come and get a piece of me." She didn't realize that Nate was not alone in the house and she continued with what she was doing.

For the guests they were speechless all they could do was stare at nishy. So when they finally told her, she felt like the whole world was falling down on her.

As for Nate, Maggie came back home and he did as they had practiced with nishy but when it reached for the part of the massage. He messed up he was very bad in massaging. So it also didn't go well with him.

The next day when she met with Nate they told each other how all their plans failed. They continued meeting each other until when Nate fell in love with her. And on one of their meetings he confessed to her about how much he loves her like crazy. That was a bit of a shock to nishy that she just moved away. But he insisted until when she also admitted that she loved him because she really did. So Nate told her about the woman he loved in the past

"And she had the same name as yours." He said. That's when nishy also remembered and she also told him about the same story.

They were so totally happy that they kissed for like an hour. They hugged caressed each other and they definitely had to finish their love story.

"Its seems like fate wants us to be together" Nate said

"That's true I think we were destined to be together." she said.

They started going out on dates and each time they went out their feelings for each other increased. To an extent that Nate could feel jealous of nick and could nishy towards Maggie. The lives of nick and Maggie became a living hell as their loved ones paid zero attention to them.

Nate and nishy for them they continued meeting and they enjoyed them selves like it was the end of the world. They wanted to make up for all the years they spent while apart.

On one of their dates Nate told nishy about the letters he wrote. "Why didn't you answer any of my letters?" Nate asked.

"I never received any letter from you"

"What I wrote 365 letters to you each day I wrote one hoping that one day you will answer me but never did." He said

"Okay, I have remembered my mother was the one who used to pick up the mail." She said

Then she left while very angry and went straight to her mother's place.

"MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted.

"Now what's wrong with you dear?" She said calmly

"How could you do this to me?" Nishy asked.

"Do what?" Said nishy's mother confused

"You hid all the letters that Nate wrote and you watched me cry everyday. You knew those letters were the only thing that could comfort me but you just hid then." She said while crying.

"I'm very sorry dear, but I just wanted you to forget that useless boy." She said.

"I don't think that I will ever forgive you for this." Said nishy while marching out,

She went to her house, locked herself in her bed room and started to cry.

Nishy's pov: if my mother didn't hide those letters from me I would have been happily married to the only man that I truly love. End of pov.

Nate tried to call nishy at her house but he wasn't answering her cell phone. He was worried sick since she left him and went to confront her mother *AN: let's call her Cheryl*

Nick's father let's call him clutter was a friend of Maggie's mother karry since they understood each other more. Clutter had lost his wife and karry her husband. The two went out often and enjoyed each other's company.

On day there was a family dinner and both families were there. *Nate's and nick's*

When they were eating clutter said that he was going to marry karry. Every body was surprised including karry herself.

"I'm just kidding." Clutter said.

Then they all laughed.

"I have some thing to tell you all." Nate said

"I have been in this marriage but I have never been happy because I married a woman whom I don't love."

Every one just stared in shock and he continued.

"There is another woman that I love and that's not Maggie."

Maggie looked at him and so did all the others. As for nishy, she knew that he was going to tell them about their secret affair. Her Heart was beating so fast that she could barely hear what Nate was saying.

"The woman I love is right here with us on this table." He said.

They all looked at nishy.

"That woman is nishy" he said seriously. Nishy just kept quiet and waited for some one to talk but they were all still trying to absorb what Nate had said.

"I'm joking" he said while laughing.

"You really frightened me" said Maggie while punching him playfully on the arm with a big sigh.

"I was going to kill you." Said nick.

"That was really a very good joke." Clutter said.

"But he still believed that Nate was really meaning what" he said.

The following day was karry's birthday so clutter and nishy went over to her house, she was staying with Nate and Maggie. Clutter went to talk to karry as nishy stayed in the sitting room. She saw some photos of Nate's family. She saw a photo of Nate and held it then Maggie came.

"That's his favorite photo." She told nishy.

As they were still conversing clutter came. "We can go now." He told nishy.

At that same moment, Nate was going down the stairs, when he saw nishy he first stood still. The two stared at each other for like a minute. That was when clutter started to suspect that something was going on between the two. As clutter and nishy were moving out, Maggie called nishy and she turned.

"Can you please give me my husband?" Nishy's jaws dropped as she thought that still and looked at her. "Can you give me the photo?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry nishy said handing over the photo to Maggie." After they went.

Maggie one day was coming from her office and she met nick. They told each other about their problems since they were almost the same.

"I think it's better to be single because if you are single then you are free to do what ever, when ever." Said nick.

"I agree being single is the best." Nishy said happily.

"Single, single, single." Shouted the two. After they went their separate ways.


End file.
